


Stargazing

by thenostalgicdreamer



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Stargazing, Throwback, established Riarkle, girl meets world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenostalgicdreamer/pseuds/thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: Farkle and Riley stargaze.





	Stargazing

It was the perfect anniversary getaway. Riley couldn’t help thinking that Farkle had chosen wonderfully. Riley had always been the vacation planner for the Matthews family vacations, and she had assumed she would do it for herself and Farkle as well. She was good at booking flights; she loved reading restaurant reviews and finding the best lodging. And she was known for finding the most interesting activities the area had to offer. But Farkle had insisted that he plan their anniversary getaway himself. Although she felt a little bit sad when she had been looking forward to planning it for the last couple of months, she knew she had trust Farkle. He was a planner, and he always wanted to do everything right.

He had definitely done this right. The cabin was so cozy—just far enough off the beaten path to feel like a break, close enough to civilization that Riley didn’t feel like she would get lost in the woods. It had a tiny yard with a fire pit and picnic table and was surrounded by an old rail fence. Inside was a bathroom and one big room with a little kitchen, a small table, and several beds. There was even a wood burning stove that would have definitely made it cozy had it been winter. It wasn’t winter. It was summer, so they propped the windows open and enjoyed the sights, sounds, and smells of the season.

They ate their first meal—leftovers from dinner the night before—around the little table in the cabin. Riley couldn’t help but feel amazed at how peaceful it all was. All was quiet except the chirping of crickets, the low rumble of the old fridge, and the occasion sound of a passing car. There was no work to worry about, and the stress of city life felt very far away. It was just her and Farkle, the person who she loved best, enjoying life like they were meant to do. For the first time in a long time, Riley felt truly alive. She took out the novel that she had never quite got around to reading and savored the perfection and quiet of the evening.

A little while after they turned on the lights in the cabin, Farkle suggested that perhaps they should sit outside. They made their way onto the porch with their books, but before they could sit down, Riley caught a glimpse of the sky and squealed. She couldn’t help it. It was so beautiful with its layers of orange and pink and blue, and she could see that stars were starting to appear on the horizons. She could just tell that the view of the stars was going to be amazing, and she hadn’t seen them in so long. Being the eternal optimist that she was, she always looked for them in the city, but she felt happy when she saw one or two. Tonight, though, her eyes would feast on the beauty of a night sky full of stars.

After a moment, she remembered Farkle and turned to look at him. He had a little half smile on his face—the little half smile he always made when he was very pleased. She instantly knew that he had planned all of this. She should have known; nothing made him happier than doing things for her and making her happy. The joy she felt in that moment was overwhelming. What had she done to deserve such a kind, caring, gentle man? She ran to him at full speed (and would have knocked him over except he was expecting it because it was what she always did when she was happy) and threw her arms around him. After a moment, she pulled back a little so she could reach his face and kiss him. Farkle was the dearest and best person in the world, and he got to be just hers forever. That thought had her heart soaring out of her chest with joy.

Farkle broke the kiss after a moment. Resting one arm on her shoulder, he took the other arm off. “Hey,” he said reaching into his back pocket for his phone. She watched him click on his astronomy app. “That right there,” he said scanning the night sky with his phone camera. “Is Pluto”.

She let out a little gasp as she took in the beauty of the glowing speck in the sky. There it was—her baby, her favorite one. Even in the middle of the bustle of city life and light pollution it brought, she never once forgot that Pluto was out there. Maybe scientists said that it wasn’t a planet, and many of the people around her acted like she was naive to have so much hope. But glancing at the night sky, she was reminded that she was not wrong. It didn’t matter what they said. Pluto was out there, and she only had to come to a place like this to see with her own eyes that it was there. It warmed her heart to remember that she was right to always hold on to hope, to never stop believing in Pluto. She closed her eyes willing herself to always remember how she felt in this moment. She never wanted to forget how beautiful her favorite planet was and how strong she felt to always remember that she was never wrong to hope.

She opened her eyes. “You know me very well,” she said turning to Farkle as she made her way onto the porch to admire the sky from one of the chairs.

“I love you, Riley,” he whispered. He came and sat down in the chair next to hers.

“I love you too,” she responded. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. It would never get better than sitting with Farkle on the porch in the light of Pluto and knowing that he loved and supported her just the way she was.


End file.
